A new fate
by sweetStellar17
Summary: While in the dessert Kira and Tolle stumble across a teenage civilian girl who somewhat resembles Dearka in a Nazca Class Gundam. Could her discovery change the fates of Fllay, Kira, Lucas and many others, and more importantly, could it keep the war from
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm kairi, and I'll be guiding you through my first Gundam Seed fic! I've never written anything for GSEED, but after I saw some snippets of Gundam Seed's sequel (GSEED Destiny) I felt like a had too, being a dedicated fan to the series and all, so anyways, read away! (OH YEAH! This fic takes place in the dessert right after Kira and Cagalli are reunited, so here we go!)

The dessert was blazing as Kira, Tolle, Fllay, and Mir all sat on a rock's top looking off into the vast sea of sand. "Wow, it's so beautiful….but really creepy too." Tolle started.

"I think it's perfect, don't you Kira?" Fllay asked sweetly, but a frown soon crossed her face when she saw that Kira wasn't listening. "Kira Yamato! I'm talking to you!" she shouted, it kind of startled the others, but Kira's gaze was still fixated off in the distance.

"Kira, is something the matter?" Mir asked.

"Yeah, why are you goin' all space case on us man?" Tolle asked.

"There's something out there, something that fell from the sky, it was like a shooting star, didn't you guys see it?" Kira asked turning to everyone else who looking at him like he had grown three heads.

"How could you see something like that with the sun shine everywhere—" Mir tried to stop herself before she finished her sentence when she realized he was a coordinator, he had many various abilities.

"I'm gonna go check it out, come with me Tolle, okay?" Kira asked as he hopped off of the ledge he and Fllay shared, Tolle nodded and followed his lead.

"And what about us?" Fllay called after him.

"You guys stand by the radio, if that thing is what I think it is then we'll need some serious back up." Kira replied as he and Tolle got into the _Strike_.

The large machine moved like a large crippled man across the dessert, until finally Kira came upon what he thought he might've found, a Gundam, a Nazca Class Gundam. "Whoa, you saw this thing fall out of the sky?" Tolle asked, he was a little taken back by the discovery.

"You radio the _Archangel, _I'll see if there's a survivor in there." Kira instructed, and with that he climbed out of the Gundam and raced over to the fallen Nazca Class Gundam. "This thing isn't even locked, must be some rookie in there." Kira said to himself as he opened the door to the Gundam. He gasped, there was a teenage girl inside, but she was a civilian wearing normal clothes, a simple yellow turtle neck sweater and a red skirt, she had brown hair a little longer than Fllay's, and was a few tints lighter then Dearka Elthman from ZAFT. Kira leaned in and undid her seat belt and scooped her up into his arms, he looked her in the face a while, and then brushed aside her long bangs, and blood began to trickled down her forehead. "Tolle!" Kira shouted out and then ran over to the _Strike_.

_**Yeah I know, not very long, but it's my first GSEED fic, so what do you except, tell me if I should continue, and what my weak points are of writing (like that the fact that my sentences can be WAY longer than they should be!) OKAY! Thanks in advance! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, well thanks for that one review, it may not seem like much, but that review really means a lot to me, thanks! So I'm just gonna stop babbling on and just let you read the fic! I don't own Gundam Seed okay copyright guys, so get off my back ok! Read away!

Kira, Fllay, Cagalli, Tolle, Mir and Ramnius all stood over the civilian girl who was resting on a bed in a tent. "Do you think she'll ever wake up? I love her outfit…" Fllay said softly.

"I think we should just give her some space for now." Tolle replied.

"But just look at her…she looks so familiar, I've seen that face, it's somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I've seen her before…" Kira thought aloud.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Kira." Mir said in a very motherly tone.

"Yeah, but more importantly, where'd she get that Gundam? This is really odd." Cagalli began.

"Yes, when she wakes up we'll definitely need to ask our mystery girl a few questions." Ramnius said, and with that she left the tent.

"I'll change her bandage…" Fllay said gently going over the girls head to unwrap the bandage around her head, but before she could the girls hand suddenly sprang up and grabbed Fllay who let out a very frightened scream.

Latinate Ramnius came dashing back into the tent with a gun in her hand that was immediately pointed at the girl on the table, but then she put the gun down, the girl's eyes weren't even open… "What's…I don't understand…" Ramnius said in a very puzzled tone.

Kira loomed over the girls head, and then he opened one of her eye lids. "Hey, wake up, you've got a friend of mine…" he said.

The girl winced, and slowly began to wake up, and then she sat up to see that she was still gripping Fllay. "O-Oh my!" she exclaimed letting go of Fllay, who just went to Kira's side. The girl quickly got off the bed, and began bowing like crazy, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she repeated, bowing to everyone.

"Hey, slow down!" Tolle started, and the girl stopped and looked at him.

"It was an accident, so who are you, what's your name?" Mir asked.

The girl just stared at her for a while, and then Mwu walked in. "Hey you guys, we fixed up that Gundam, I'm just gonna take a spin in it…well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." He smiled at the girl, but she just looked down and blushed.

Everything fell silent. "Does that Gundam belong to you?" Cagalli simply asked, both Kira and the girl winced.

But thankfully for the girl Kira broke in to say, "You never know! Ya'know I found Lacus Cylne in a space pod drifting out in space, maybe she just got pushed in my accident too, she's not even wearing a uniform." He said turning to the girl, who looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"That's a great theory and all, but I'd like to stick to the facts." Cagalli started, then pushed passed Kira who was somewhat guarding the young girl, and went straight to her. "But I'm asking you, is that your Nazca Class GINN?"

There was another wave of silence, and then Fllay got in between Cagalli and the girl and spread out her arms. "Oh please!" she started. "Like she'd have something like that, and even if she were the pilot don't you think she'd be more responsible and put on a space suit! She's just a civilian Cagalli, so just back off!" she growled.

"Why are you all so afraid to learn the truth?" Cagalli asked.

But she didn't get a reply, only glares from Tolle, Mir, Kira and the most piercing form Fllay, but Ramnius and Mwu were just watching in wonderment, and with that Cagalli left the tent. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Mwu and Ramnius left as well.

Everyone turned to the mysterious girl, there were smiles all around. "Thank you so much…" the girl sighed a sigh of relief and her purple eyes beamed beautifully, and Kira blushed when she quickly lifted her eyes to meet his, but their eyes meeting was short-lived.

"So, is that GINN yours?" Tolle asked in excitement, and Mir elbowed him in the stomach.

"I can't tell you all that…I can't even stay here…" she replied sadly, and then she started for the tents' exit.

"Wait!" Fllay exclaimed rushing after her, they were about the same height, but Fllay was taller. "We won't ask you anymore questions if you don't want to answer them, now, how about you tell me about yourself, military stuff aside." Fllay said looping her left arm with the girls and then walking out of the tent, but the girls head quickly turned around and her and Kira's eyes met once more.

Kira just watched, still lost in the girls gaze. "Kira…" Mir said sternly.

"Come here you! Now Ssigh can have Fllay, you and that new girl can hook up and everything will be perfect again!" Tolle said punching Kira in his right arm.

"Tolle…" Mir said pushing passed him and walking up to Kira. "That would make things much better between us though…" Mir chipped in.

"But, Fllay, and, I don't even know if that new girl even likes me, and we just met, so I don't know how I really feel about her, and what if Fllay doesn't even want Ssigh, and, and…" Kira just rambled on and on.

"Dude you're rambling, what do **you** think that means?" Tolle said patting him on the shoulder and with that he put his arm around Mir and they left the tent.

"I really wish that I didn't know…" Kira sighed.

Later that night------------------------------------------------

Ssigh flipped through the channels impatiently on the large TV screen in the lobby. "There's absolutely nothing on….it's so boring around here I could scream." He sighed, then he looked over to the door, but when he did the person there jumped back behind the wall. "Hey, no stowaways!" he exclaimed getting up and running to the door. He looked down to see the mystery girl.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not a stowaway, Fllay got hungry and I got really bored, so she gave me directions to the lobby, I just want to rest, we've been in town walking around all day, please." The girl pleaded.

"Fllay? Where is she?" Ssigh asked.

"She's out by the camp fire with those other people—" but before the girl could finish her sentence Ssigh dashed out of the room. "How rude." The girl pouted, then she walked over to the large couch and picked up the remote.

Just as she had found something good to watch the door opened again. "Ssigh, it's dinnertime…" Kira said flatly, then caught himself, the girl had turned around at the sound of Kira's voice. "O-Oh, you're not Ssigh." He blushed.

"It's okay, you can go ahead, I'm not hungry…" her voice trailed off and she turned back around to watch her show.

Kira walked in and sat down next to her. "You know, I like this show too." He smiled.

She looked at him and smiled too. "Yeah, me too, it's my favorite…"

Kira put out his hand, "Kira Yamato." He said very invitingly.

The girl just stared at his hand, and then looked back at the TV. "I'm…I can't tell you my real name…but let's just tell everyone that…my name's Masubri…" she said.

Kira leaned in toward her and whispered. "You can tell me your real name…I won't tell the others…I promise…"

The girl turned up the volume on the TV, and then turned to Kira, "Fllay told me, that you were a coordinator, and she said that it would be okay if I were one too…Kira…my real name is Yazyak Elthman, that's my GINN…I'm a coordinator, I told Fllay everything too…I thought my cousin, Dearka was dead, so some friends of mine and I staged a little act to make it look like I was dead, and it worked for about a month, I fled to a place called Heliopolis (a/n: I don't know if I spelled that right, but you guys get the idea don't you?) but that place was destroyed, so I've spent the passing weeks by just doing jobs for the Earth Forces and ZAFT, I've become a drifter, and to make it worse while I was on Heliopolis, I heard that Dearka was fine, their mission was just delayed a little…and if I go back, I'll be killed for treason…I'm so scared, I just don't know what to do…" she sobbed, and then finally threw herself onto Kira, who just hugged her back.

"But, didn't the Earth Forces people think it was odd that someone from ZAFT would help them?" Kira asked.

"I just told them that I found the GINN, and I never came out of my space suit, and the glass was tinted so they couldn't see my face…it was hard…but I had to stay strong…" she said finally pulling herself together, and then rubbing her nose, she got off of Kira.

Kira got up and took her by the hand and helped her up too. "That's all over now…you're safe here, so you don't have to worry about a thing anymore okay?" he said brushing a tear off of her face.

Her grip on his hand tightened slightly. "Thank you….I know that you'll protect me…"she smiled.

_**GEEZ Kira! With all that protecting don't you ever get tired of it all! Well next time you'll get to read about Yazyak…I mean…Masubri in action with her GINN! It's going to be a heart-stopping chapter, and you won't wanna miss a thing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! Yeah you guys are right, Kira and Yazyak are kind of rushing into things, but remember, Fllay and Kira are still together! So don't forget! Read away!

"Ssigh! Get away from me, I told you, we're over!" Fllay exclaimed rushing away from everyone else.

"Fllay, I'm not leaving until you just tell me why, I just want to talk!" he replied chasing after her.

But suddenly Fllay's face lit up, "Kira!" she exclaimed running over and hugging him. "Tell him to go away!" she said.

"Fllay, I just want to talk…" Ssigh said.

Kira looked over to him, his stare piercing, and Masubri backed away. "Ssigh…can't you see that you're just chasing after someone that obviously doesn't want you?" Kira asked putting his arm around Fllay, and the two of them began to walk back over to the _Archangel_.

"Kira, wait!" Ssigh said chasing after him, and Kira turned around and pulled Ssigh's arm up behind his back.

"You should just go! If I were taking this seriously, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Kira growled, and Masubri ran over and pulled Kira off of Ssigh.

"Stop, this is enough!" Masubri said.

"He had it coming, he just wouldn't leave me alone!" Fllay replied, scowling at Ssigh.

"Let's just go cool off…" Masubri said leading Kira and Fllay into the _Archangel_ but she turned her head to Ssigh, and mouthed the words: "Are you alright?"

Ssigh nodded, with a teary-eyed smile and then went back to everyone else.

Deep in Space----------------------------------------------

Dearka and Athrun sat around reading magazines, but Yzak just stared out the window. "You guys…how long has it been…?" he asked.

Dearka and Athrun looked up. "What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"I mean…since Yazyak—"

"Dude, will you stop it!" Dearka shouted getting up.

"Hey! I'm just worried about your baby cousin '**_dude_**' so you can just chill out!" Yzak roared.

"Hey you guys, let's not fight…" Athrun said getting up as well.

Dearka balled his fists, but then let them go and started to laugh. "Hey man, I'm sorry…I forgot about you guys' promise that's all, I'm sorry dude…" Dearka said floating over to Yzak and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but the deal was that I'd protect her, and if she thought I was man enough…she'd…we'd…." Yzak looked away as tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay Yzak…she's in a better place now…" Athrun said floating over to them as well.

"I need to be alone…" Yzak said holding his head down.

"Alright." Dearka replied, and he and Athrun left the room.

Yzak turned to the large glass window. "No!" he exclaimed as he pounded the glass. "I won't believe it! I know you're out there…I just have to find you…so then…we can complete our promise…" Yzak said as tears began to float around him.

In the dessert--------------------------------------------------------

Masubri was getting settled into a her new room on the _Archangel_, she wasn't wearing an Earth Forces uniform, but still she was trying to make herself at home, then Cagalli came to her door.

Masubri turned around, and then smiled. "Well hi there."

"Hi." Cagalli said quickly and coldly as she walked in and sat down on Masubri's bed.

"So what brings you down these corridors?" Masubri asked sweetly.

"Drop the act, you know I'm not giving up, now tell me, is that your GINN?" Cagalli asked.

"You've lived here a while, so can you tell me what kind of currency that they use here, I saw some beautiful blankets, and I really wanted some." Masubri smiled sitting down next to Cagalli and trying to change the subject.

"What's wrong with you!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know where to get some drapes so I could—" Cagalli slapped Masubri and held her by her shoulders and stuck her up against the wall.

"Now tell me! Is that your GINN!" Cagalli demanded.

"Get off of me!" Masubri exclaimed pulling Cagalli off of her and then punching her in the face, Cagalli fell off the bed and was sitting on the floor.

"You!" Cagalli growled and after that the girls were looking into a full on fight.

After hearing the commotion Kira and Tolle rushed in. "Hey, knock it off you guys!" Kira said picking up Cagalli, and Tolle went for Masubri after he saw that she wasn't about to give up.

"Come on, just cool it you too." Tolle said.

"She's deceiving us all! She's from ZAFT! She's a coordinator and she's going to betray us all!" Cagalli roared as she tried to get out of Kira's clutches.

"Calm down…" Kira said.

Fllay and Mir rushed to the door, "What's going on?" Mir asked.

"Nothin' these girls were just getting a little too friendly." Tolle replied.

"Cagalli will you just drop it!" Fllay exclaimed running into the room and to Masubri's side. "Kira's a coordinator, and you don't mind being friends with him."

"He's different! He's not some lying little whore! I've seen the way you look at the guys on this ship! Especially Kira!" Cagalli snapped, again trying to free herself from Kira.

"Stop it Cagalli!" Kira shouted.

"What's going on here?" Ramnius asked from the door, everyone stopped and turned to her, there was definitely going to be hell to pay…


	4. Chapter 4

Well it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry, I've had some family issues, but everything's fine now, so, read away!

"I demand an explanation for all of your insolent behavior this instant." Ramnius declared sternly, Kira, Masubri, Cagalli, Fllay, Mir and Tolle were all in her office.

"Captain," Mir began, "Fllay and I had only come in at the last part of the fight, we really don't know what was going on."

"I do!" Fllay growled looking over to Cagalli. "Cagalli is accusing Masubri of being a ZAFT spy, I bet she started the fight."

"That's not the point! She is a spy, that would explain how we found her in that GINN, you all know that I'm right!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Ramnius was about to open her mouth to say something, but Mwu ran in. "We're under attack!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"But who would attack out here?" Masubri whispered to Kira.

"We're on ZAFT territory, it was only a matter of time before they attacked us." He whispered back.

"We'll continue this later, everyone, level one battle stations!" Ramnius exclaimed running out of the room.

"Come on Kira, Tolle, we gotta motor." Mwu said.

Kira looked at Fllay, and she just nodded in return, and then he and Tolle ran out with Mwu. "Come on Masubri, we've gotta get you out of here." Fllay said taking her by the arm.

Cagalli blocked the door. "Where are you all going?" she asked.

"Move out of the way Cagalli! This is serious!" Fllay countered.

"This would be the perfect chance for little Ms. Masubri to kill us all, give ZAFT Kira's mobile suit, and then seamlessly rejoin ZAFT as if nothing ever happened….wouldn't it Masubri….is that even your real name?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli please, I've got to get to the bridge!" Mir pleaded.

"Not until this spy admits that she's just after out lives." Cagalli replied, then she turned to Masubri, "What's it gonna be?"

"I don't believe this! Move!" Fllay exclaimed knocking Cagalli out of the way, and then she, Masubri and Mir all left the room.

Cagalli reached down for her gun in her pocket, "You're not going to betray us!" she exclaimed firing off a few shots, Masubri fell to the floor, but Fllay helped her up and they kept running.

In the Launching dock----------------------------------------

Masubri put a combat helmet on, and then turned to Fllay, "Thank you Fllay, but maybe Cagalli's right, maybe I should at least try and return to ZAFT, things would be a lot more simple for me…" Masubri started.

"Yazyak, you're not really thinking of leaving are you?" Fllay asked innocently.

Yazyak looked away to, "There's someone that I left behind, someone that means a lot to me….we made a promise that he would protect me…and then one day…."

"I understand." Fllay said.

Yazyak's face lit up. "Thank you Fllay Allster, I promise." Yazyak replied, and the girls hugged each other, tears streaming from their eyes. "You're kind of like another good friend I have…I'll tell Lacus all about you…", and with that Yazyak ran out and got into her GINN.

Fllay looked curiously after Yazyak as her Nazca Class GINN began to move…"Lacus…Lacus Cylne!" Fllay exclaimed as Yazyak's GINN speed out into the sands.

With Kira--------------------------------------------------

"I've gotta fix this, it's way too hard to run in this thing…" he thought to himself, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the GINN he had recovered earlier jetting across the sand. "Yazyak…you were a spy…?" he asked himself. Kira quickly changed the settings on his Gundam, then raced after Yazyak. _Yazyak…please don't tell me you're a spy…_ Kira thought desperately.

Yazyak's GINN glided passed all the other ZAFT units going in the opposite direction. _I wish I would've said good bye to Kira, if we meet again…he may never speak to me…_ Yazyak thought, then she looked down on her radar. "Oh no, it's the _Strike_." Then she stopped and turned around, and the _Strike_ stopped too.

"You don't have to leave Yazyak!" Kira started.

"You don't understand Kira! This is my story, my fight, you don't know what's going on at all." Yazyak replied taking out her gun.

Kira hesitated. "Is this what it's come down to…?" Kira asked himself. "Are you going to fight me Yazyak?" he asked.

"If you continue to follow me…then this is your only warning…prepare for battle…"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm back! Well there's not really much to say, but I do want to thank all those who are reading my fic! So, thanks! Read away!

"I don't want to fight you…in fact I never want to see your face again if that's possible…I just want things to go back to normal!" Yazyak cried.

"This is a war Yazyak! Nothing's ever going to be **_normal_** again, were you just a spy after all? Was Cagalli right?" Kira asked, his eyes misting.

"But I told you—"

"How can I believe that!" Kira shouted.

In the _Archangel _---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's odd…" Mir started looking down at her screen which was blank.

"What's wrong?" Ssigh asked.

"Kira turned off his radio…" she replied.

"He's in the middle of a battle, why is he being so reckless?" Ssigh sighed.

"I'll tell you why." Cagalli said, she was standing at the door.

Badgiruel turned around, "Civilians are not aloud on the bridge!" she roared.

"But that ZAFT girl took her GINN and left." Cagalli started, and all eyes were on her. "And she had an accomplice." She went on and with that she pulled Fllay by the arm into the bridge.

"Those are some serious accusations you're making Cagalli…" Ramnius replied, a beam of sweat falling down her face.

"Go check for yourself." Cagalli replied.

"That's enough Cagalli, please leave now…" Ramnius said turning back around.

"But Miss Murrue! I can explain, she had her reasons!" Fllay called.

"That's enough Fllay, please both of you leave…" Ramnius replied with out turning back around, and everyone else continued their duties.

"Let's go princess…" Cagalli said and she _took Fllay off the bridge. _

Mir looked down at her screen, "Is that why Kira turned his radio off…?" she asked herself.

With Kira and Yazyak--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yazyak lowered her gun, "I'm leaving now Kira, stay safe, okay?" she asked turning to leave, but a shot was fired to her side.

"Where do you think you're going? This is a war…you just can walk away from a confrontation…." Kira said and Yazyak turned around.

"Then…I surrender." Yazyak said.

Kira held his gun up to her GINN's head. "There's no surrendering….you can't just walk away from this fight, not like you walked away from the _Archangel_!" Kira exclaimed as he charged Yazyak with his sword drown.

Yazyak dodged him. "Are you crazy! I said it's over Kira!" she called.

"It's not over! Not until you're dead! That's how wars are fought, and since you're an enemy now, I'll treat you like I treat everyone else!" Kira replied, he was swinging like a madman, and Yazyak wouldn't survive for long.

"Kira please! I don't want to fight you! I just want to go home!" she exclaimed with tears streaming down the side of her face.

"I don't care!" Kira roared, and he slashed through the artillery on her GINN's back and is exploded. "DIE!" Kira exclaimed charging her again.

"Stop!" she demanded and she pulled out her sword and she slashed off the _Strike's _left arm. "Kira…?"

"I won't stop!" he exclaimed still charging at her, and he cut off her GINN's right leg, and it came crashing down. "Now die!" he shouted and he plunged his sword into her GINN's head. Kira stopped and put his sword back, he was breathing heavily, and then he stopped and looked down at his hands. "What have I done…?" he asked as tears streamed down the side of his face, then he took off his seat belt and got out of the _Strike_ and ran over to the fallen GINN and opened the door to the cockpit. "Yazyak!"

She was laid out on her back, and a grimace was stretched across her face. "Yazyak…" Kira said scooping her up into his arms.

"K-Kira…?" Yazyak asked weakly opening her eyes. "Why…?" she asked.

"I…I just want you to come back…don't go back to ZAFT Yazyak…" Kira replied with tears falling down the sides of his face.

"I...I…I didn't want this…" she went on, her right hand slowly slid down the side of her suit, and she stopped at a hatchet, and pulled it out of its pouch slowly.

"You're gonna be fine, I'll take you back and we can act as though none of this ever happened." Kira assured her.

"No…I'm tired of pretending." She said and in one single motion she swung around and drove the hatchet into Kira's stomach.

Kira dropped her and held on to his stomach as blood gushed out and he barely managed to pull out the hatchet and he fell to his knees and looked up at her. "Yaz…yak…why…?" he asked weakly and innocently as blood trickled out the side of his mouth.

"This is a war Kira…and since I'm back with ZAFT I have to treat you like an enemy…I'll never forget those words now…and now because of you every time I see an Earth forces solider….I'll think of you Kira Yamato…but you're words will guide my judgment now…forgive me…" she sighed and Kira fell over in the sand. "I'll never forget you either…" she whispered and she blew a kiss to him and hopped back into her GINN and used the emergency seat ejection device to rocket through the sky and back to ZAFT head quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now I'm back! Well, there's really not much to say besides I don't own GSEED (I don't know if I've said that in any previous chapters) so anyways, read away!

Ssigh, Fllay, Mir, Tolle, Ramnius and Mwu all stood around Kira's bed in the _Archangel_, each with a frown on their faces as the young coordinator struggled to recover. "He's going to be alright isn't he?" Fllay asked in a very frightened tone.

"Yeah, but he took a pretty nasty stabbing out there." Mwu chipped in.

The infirmary's door's flew open and Cagalli came storming in. "You all know it was her! So why don't you just do something! She almost killed Kira!" Cagalli ranted.

"We don't know that for sure Cagalli." Ssigh said softly.

"You think just because Kira's nice, that every coordinator that you meet off the streets is nice and you're wrong!" Cagalli exclaimed running over to Kira's bedside and falling to her knees and then finally crying.

Everyone looked to one another and Cagalli cried at an unconscious Kira's bedside. "Fllay, did Masubri ever tell you that she had plans to return to ZAFT?" Ramnius asked.

Fllay looked down at Kira, "She told me many things, but none of the information she gave me had anything to do with this stupid war." She declared coldly, and then she walked out of the room.

---------------------------------BACK IN ZAFT TERRITORY ------------------------------------

Yazyak pulled off her helmet and let her hair bounce around in the wind. _"This is a war_ _Yazyak! Nothing's ever going to be_ **_normal_** _again!" _she could hear Kira's words echoing through her head, and then images of Yzak flashed through her brain, "Nothing's ever going to be normal…again…?" she asked herself.

"Yazyak…?" a voice from behind her broke through Yazyak's train of thought and she quickly turned around. A young girl about her height with long pale brown hair, and bangs scattered across her forehead, along with a flock of freckles placed upon her cheeks. "You know that this is too risky? Why have you come back?"

Yazyak's face lit up and tears welled in her eyes, "Because…because now my life can go on, Yzak and Dearka's mission was just delayed remember, now I can be a solider again." She cried.

"Yazyak, you're a wanderer, you can't come back!" she young girl protested.

"An Earth Forces ship that's been causing some trouble for ZAFT let me aboard their ship…" Yazyak started.

"You went aboard the _Archangel_!"

"Yes, and I've managed to badly injure the pilot of the _Strike_." Yazyak added confidently.

"Maybe they will let you back…"

"Maybe, but right now I need to contact the le Klueze team, so they can get their revenge." Yazyak replied, and with that the two girls went off to the nearest radio post.

-----------------------------------ABOARD THE _ARCHANGEL_------------------------------------------

Fllay laid on her bed with her left arm over her eyes. "How did this happen, I just wanted her to be able to go back to that Yzak boy…she's so young, she doesn't deserve to be cut off from her true love…" Fllay sighed.

"Is that why you did it?" Kira asked weakly as he hoped in on crouches.

"Kira!" Fllay exclaimed happily, and she ran up to embrace the young coordinator. "Oh Kira…did she do it? Did Yazyak hurt you?" Fllay asked innocently.

Kira looked away, and his eyes were overtaken by a miserable glow. "…Yeah…Yazyak did it…" he finally sighed.

"Oh Kira…it's okay…" Fllay assured him as she took him back into her arms. "She'll never hurt you again…" she went on as an evil grimace overtook her face. _Next time…I'll be the one…_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm back, well, there's not really much to say, so read away!

Kira, Ramnius and Fllay all sat in Fllay's quarters in silence, and then Mwu rushed back in, "Yep, that Nazca Class GINN is gone." He said breathlessly.

"Oh Yazyak…" Fllay pouted, and then she hugged Kira.

"It would be best to just report her to ZAFT, don't you think?" Cagalli asked, she was standing at the door next to Mwu.

"Well, we can't report her as a traitor, seeing as she didn't fight alongside us…let's just let it go." Ramnius sighed.

"Yeah, it's a one in a million chance we'll see her again anyway." Kira replied.

"So where are we headed now captain?" Mwu asked.

"The Atlantic, we have to get to Alaska." Ramnius said standing up, and then she and Mwu left.

There was a silence that passed between Kira, Fllay and Cagalli, and then Cagalli finally said: "I knew she was a traitor…"

"Why are you always like that!" Fllay demanded standing up.

"They should court-martial the two of you." Cagalli said, and with that she left then room.

Kira stood up, "That's just Cagalli being Cagalli…come on, let's go check out the sunset." Kira offered.

"Alright…" Fllay pouted.

ZAFT Headquarters

The brown-haired girl and Yazyak stood in front of a small TV screen as Yazyak gave Rwu le Klueze her report. "I see…" he began. "Good, we'll strike in the Atlantic, you've redeemed yourself Yazyak, I'll take care of your status, don't worry."

"Thank you sir." She bowed.

"Well, I think there's someone else you should be talking to, Yzak, come over here!" le Klueze called.

Yazyak blushed and looked down. "Danzy, could you leave us…alone…?" Yazyak asked.

"Of course." Danzy smiled, and then she ran off to join a group.

Yzak slowly appeared on the screen, and they both just blushed…there was silence. "Are you coming back to join us…?" Yzak asked.

"Only if you want me to come back…" she replied.

"I don't understand Yazyak!" Yzak started. "Why would you do something like that! Why would you fake your own death, what were you thinking!"

"…I didn't want to do it anymore…" Yazyak said, she looked away as a single tear fell from her eye. "I didn't want to fight anymore if I couldn't see you…"

"What are you talking about?" Yzak asked.

"When you guys didn't come back for a while…I thought you were dead…and I got scared…so I ran…please forgive me Yzak…" Yazyak began to cry.

Yzak just looked at her…his eyes were glossed over with a teary haze, and then Athrun and Dearka pushed their way onto the screen. "Yazyak!" Dearka called, and she looked up.

"Cousin?" her face was rabid from tears.

"How are you Yazyak?" Athrun asked.

"I'll talk to you later, alright?" Yzak said.

"Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile in North America…--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pale haired boy looked out his window at the setting sun, he was dressed very nicely, and a distant look scared his face. "Could meeting this girl…really end things?" he asked, he looked down at a photo, and on it was Lacus Cylne.

"Prince Arles?" a girl called from the door, and he turned around.

"What is it Marimoo?" he asked turning back around.

"When will I see my brother again…? When will I see Mwu?" she asked. Her hair was curly and a fair blonde color. Her eyes were blue and pure and she stood at about 5'3 and Arles was 5'7.

"Soon enough, you know he's aboard that ship with that coordinator right?" Arles asked dryly.

"I know…is that why you all have taken me here?" Marimoo asked.

"No…yes…look, they're using me too ya'know. They want me to talk to that crazy Lacus girl because they think we're going to end this war or whatever…and they probably took you in because God only knows what…right now we can only pray that this thing ends soon." Arles replied, and they both looked on…


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading you guys, oh yeah, a NAZCA Class Gundam is a big tough Gundam used by ZAFT, okay? Okay! Oh well, anyways, read away!

Lacus sat out on her balcony looking out into the sea, her pink hair flying around her in the wind and her white dress blowing along as well. "sigh What could the Earth Forces be planning that could possibly include me?" she pondered helplessly, and then she heard Mr. Pink bouncing around behind her.

"She's back! She's back!" it bounced and bounced.

"What are you talking about Mr. Pink…" Lacus froze, because in front of her stood Yazyak, who just wore an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Hiya." Yazyak barely said.

Lacus' eyes widened and they were brimming with tears. "Yaz…yak…?" a smile quickly spread across her face.

"Yeah, how have you been Lacus?" she asked.

"Oh…don't try and be so cool…" Lacus smiled, and she ran over and gave her friend a hug. "We all thought you were dead…but deep down I knew you were still here with us…"

Yazyak just gave her an awkward smile, "I've got some good news, this war will be over soon." She said.

"Oh? Do tell, how do you plan to end this terrible war?" Lacus asked as the two of them walked over to the patio furniture and sat down.

"You know that Gundam, the _Strike_?" Yazyak began.

Lacus' eyes lit up. "Yes, Athrun and I actually know him, he used to be a very good friend of his!" Lacus said in excitement.

Yazyak's face got pale. "And you're fond of him…aren't you?" she asked.

Lacus nodded happily. "Why yes, Mr. Yamato is a very nice person, very nice indeed."

"Oh…well, never mind, Kira's fine." Yazyak said nervously.

Lacus' facial expression changed. "How do you know him….wait! You're not warmhearted about him are you! Did you meet him too while you were away!" Lacus was about to have a panic attack!

Yazyak turned bright red. "W-What! That's ridiculous!" she shouted.

"Well, I have something to tell you…the Earth Forces, they want me to meet with this boy, he's a prince and they want me to meet him alone…" Laucs started, she looked down into her lap.

"You're afraid it's a trap aren't you?" Yazyak asked.

"Father says that we really shouldn't underestimate them just because they're naturals, that's what frightens me the most…they're naturals…they must really hate me." Lacus said sadly.

"Then we'll watch over you. Me, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Danzy, we'll all be their to make sure nothing goes wrong." Yazyak replied.

Lacus looked up at her and smile, then she looked over to her glass of water and picked it up, "A toast, to the end of the war." She giggled.

Yazyak smiled, and then picked up her glass as well, "To the end of the war."

Back on the Archangel

"Can you walk now?" Fllay asked Kira as the two of them walked around his quarters, Kira was leaning on Fllay, but she held her own.

"I'm getting there, thank you Fllay." Kira replied.

Suddenly the door to Kira's quarters opened and a breathless Tolle stood in the door way. "Did you guys hear?" he barely asked.

"Hear what Tolle?" Kira asked.

"Earth Forces are trying to assonate Lacus Cylne, and guess who they want to lead the operation?" Tolle replied.

Kira's skin went pale…


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! This is going to be one of my longest chapters by far, so I hope you enjoy, just tell me if it's too long, okay? Read away!

"What!" Mwu slammed his right fist onto a metallic-sliver desk, clutched in his right hand was a cell phone, and Kira and the others just watched from the doorway. "She's just a girl, and we don't even have any official word from ZAFT that they have my baby sister." Mwu paused, then he grimaced and hung up, he looked over to Kira and the others.

"Is it true? Do they really want you to assassinate Lacus Cylne?" Kira asked.

Mwu looked at the phone and then threw it with all his might and when it hit the shinny wall it broke. "Not only that, they want me to have a 'team'." He began.

"Are they talking about us?" Tolle asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah…all of you…" Mwu began, and everyone turned to Fllay who was slightly hidden behind Kira.

"But Fllay doesn't know the first thing about—"

"It's okay Kira." Fllay began, she stepped out in front of everyone, "I'd be more then happy to."

------------------------------------------------ZAFT-------------------------------------------------------

Lacus, Athrun, Yazyak, Yzak, Dearka and Danzy all sat in Lacus' room around her as the shaken princess looked at an envelope. "Come on just open it already." Dearka started.

Lacus nodded, and delicately pealed the letter open. "It's…an invitation to dinner…with Prince Arles…" she began, and everyone let out a frustrated sigh, and Lacus quickly jumped over to Athrun, "Please! You alls presence is vital, this could surely be a trap."

"It most likely is, but why would they want to kill you? You're just a girl." Yzak replied.

"She's not just any girl…" Yazyak started, "She's the only girl that can keep the civilians from falling into chaos…and if she goes…"

"So does society…" Athrun finished.

"Well then we have to go! We've all come this far, and who knows, maybe the Prince just wants to start some secret peace talks, he is about our age." Danzy chipped in.

"Still, we should be there." Dearka declared.

"The location is the Star Dust Café, you all should go and check the place out, find a place to watch us where you can't be seen, known of you, understand?" Lacus ordered.

"Right." The others said in unison.

"The reservations are for tonight…I hope nothing goes wrong…" Lacus said to herself as everyone else left.

---------------------------------------------------------_Archangel_------------------------------------------

Mwu, Kira and the others were all in space suits sitting inside of a carrier, they all had artillery and they sat watching Mwu. "Well, I know this is going to be hard since all of you actually met and talked to Ms. Cylne…but this is an order, and with Lacus out of the way this war will probably end soon, best of luck to all of you, and remember, if you get a chance to shoot, tell me first, we don't want to start a riot…and we don't want to get caught." Mwu finished, and the carrier took off into space.

Fllay wrapped her arms around Kira's left. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"No…just…tired, I've never killed someone before Kira, not like you. Oh, you must be so claim right now." She said warmly, and Kira twitched slightly.

The Star Light Café was a small but beautiful boutique, it had a red and black star theme and it was teaming with carriers, the restaurant was in space. "Oh it's so beautiful." Fllay gushed, "Kira, I know it's a coordinator place, but, after the war is over promise me you'll take me here, promise?" she pleaded.

Kira smiled warmly, "I promise." He simply said, a warm glow in his eyes.

"I'll see to it personally that this place gets demolished." Cagalli grunted.

"Come on kid chill out, we can't all have Kira." Mwu said playfully.

"Who said I wanted him!" Cagalli demanded.

-----------------------------------With Lacus-------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus stepped out of her carrier in true celebrity style, sporting a gorgeous soft blue gown and her hair was up in a bun, with a wholesome light blue flower over her right ear and shimmering jewelry to die for. She just stood looking around, waiting for her escort, but then she saw Arles and a group of men walking over to her. Arles took Lacus hand and kissed it, then looked up at her. "My name is Arles, but you probably know that…" he chuckled nervously, he linked their arms together and they began to walk.

"My name is Lacus….and I am engaged, but I'm sure you know that already as well." She replied.

Arles chuckled again as they arrived at their table and the group of men scattered across the restaurant. "Lacus…I would love to tell you everything I know…and they'll probably kill me for this…but I'm bugged." Arles said in a very low and quiet voice.

Lacus spoke even softer, "Are they going to kill me?" she asked.

"Yes, the entire purpose of this is to kill you and that coordinator boy. You're in grave danger Ms. Cylne…we both are…" Arles replied.

Lacus sat back in her seat, her eyes shaken with terror, _I'm going to die here…I can feel it in my heart…_ she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long but I'm back, and here we go!

Kira and the others were on top of the upscale café looking in through the glass ceiling, shielded by the dark cloak of space. "You guys just leave this to me…I know you really don't wanna do this…so I'll put the princess out of her misery." Mwu started.

"Thanks for understanding." Cagalli said.

"Okay kids let's get in position." Mwu commanded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the dome like café, Athrun, Yazyak, Yzak, Danzy and Dearka had positioned themselves behind Arles and his goons, they were ready to strike. "Maybe they're not trying to kill her, this could be some misunderstanding." Danzy started.

"Watch those goons, they came talking into those walk-talky's." Athrun started.

"And Arles keeps shaking is head, there's gotta be something going on." Yzak went on.

Yazyak looked across the glass ceiling, then gasped. "Athrun…." She simply began to nudge him, "There's someone there, behind Lacus…" she said in fright.

"We gotta take 'em out!" Dearka exclaimed and without warning his gun went berserk and the café was thrown into chaos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're shooting at us, we have to return fire!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I-I've been hit…" Mwu said weakly.

Fllay instinctively rose her gun to retaliate, but before she could even fire she fell through the glass roof and into the café. "Fllay no!" Kira exclaimed, and then instantly started firing back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus looked around and heard Fllay come down hard. She turned around and ran to Fllay's side. "Oh! Ms. Allster!" she said helping Fllay up.

Fllay looked up at her weakly, "W-Why…?" she asked.

"There's no time for silly questions, we have to get out of here!" Lacus said as she tried to run away with Fllay hanging onto her shoulder.

"Don't let her get away!" Lacus and Fllay could hear the goons.

"_We must hurry…"_ Lacus' thoughts raced fiercely, but as she took another step close she heard a shot ring out and a pain in her back and she fell.

"LACUS!" Athrun shouted as he jumped down from the roof. He shot goon after goon, but it was to no avail, before he shot the last goon, the last goon shot Lacus in the chest…

"Lacus!" Fllay exclaimed crawling over to her and holding her.

"You stay away from her!" Athrun exclaimed as he shot at Fllay, hitting her shoulder.

"I'm coming Fllay!" Kira exclaimed jumping down at well, and then he stopped. He looked to Lacus' body…then Fllay. "What's been going on here?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Athrun asked as he ran over to Lacus and scooped her up into his arms. "Lacus Cylne is dead! My love is dead!" Athrun shouted in frustration.

Everyone came down from the roof, and just watched as Kira scooped up Fllay, and he and Athrun just stared at each other. "Let's end this Athrun…there's no point to fight." Kira began.

"What do you mean there's no reason to fight do you see her!" Athrun shouted. "Lacus Cylne is dead…and you're telling me there's no reason fight! I want all you naturals dead!" Athrun exclaimed as he began firing his gun off everywhere with tears streaming from his eyes wildly.

But luckily Dearka slowly came up behind him and kneed him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious, and helping him gently onto the floor. "This isn't over…it's just delayed….and the next time we meet…it'll be your judgment day….Kira Yamato…" he said, and with that the coordinators silently picked up Lacus and Athrun and walked away and Kira and the others just watched in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearka, Athrun, Danzy, Yazyak and Yzak were all floating around in space and Athrun still held Lacus. "You'll be with us forever in our hearts…." Athrun started, teary-eyed. "Please just never forget us…"

Everyone hugged Lacus and brushed her smooth hair one last time and then Athrun let her drift off into space. "Now…now Kira you've gone too far, you'll be the final causality in this war…"


End file.
